1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink for ink jet recording, an ink container, and an ink jet recording device.
2. Background Art
Description the Background Art
Since inkjet recording is advantageous as image forming method in comparison with other recording methods in that the process is simple, full colorization is easy, and images having high resolution can be obtained by a simple structure, the inkjet recording has been diffusing. In inkjet recording, inkjet recording devices form images on recording media, typically paper, by firing a small amount of ink to deposit it on the recording medium. The utilization of inkjet recording spreads to printers or printing for personal use or industrial use.
The main stream of the ink is an aqueous ink using hydrosoluble dyes as colorants. However, the dye inks are inherently inferior in weathering property and water resistance.
Therefore, pigment inks using pigments instead of hydrosoluble dyes have been researched. However, the pigment inks are inferior to dye inks with regard to coloring, ejection stability of ink, and storage stability. In addition, as the technologies for producing quality images by printers for office use are improved, the pigment ink is required to have the same image density as the dye ink.
However, the pigment ink involves a problem that when plain paper is used, the pigment density on the surface of the paper lowers because the pigment permeates into paper. In attempts to increase the drying speed of an ink attached to a recording medium as a measure for high speed performance, a permeating agent is added to the ink to permeate water into the recording medium for quick drying but the permeating property of the pigment is also improved, thereby further lowering the image density.